


When the stars leave Us

by Halfbloodskull



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfbloodskull/pseuds/Halfbloodskull
Summary: Basically it’s the story of my ocs. I’m still new to writing and I’ll update whenever I can.
Kudos: 1





	When the stars leave Us

X-Strings  
This city of Townsville, known to be the home of chaos. Absolute chaos, enough created by just three perfect little girls who just so happen to have super powers. That was years ago but the saying “history repeats itself” has an effect on things. Some are good and some are bad, most of the time it always lead to the heroes on top. Well….THAT didn’t go as planned for them at least. It all lead up to a massive battle, it’s funny that their counterparts joined. Before the battle started there was always something bad happened. The girls couldn’t take a break for once, they created a younger sister. She was underestimated by them but she came out on top. That night still gave them nightmares, before their eyes on top of the people stood the massive powerpuff girl. She was Bunny, Years past to them being adults close to middle aged~  
“The year is 20XX and most heroes would retire, that didn’t sit well with the girls. Instead they would still fight crime but mostly at night or just at different times. Tonight is the night of the full moon and mother says strange things happen around that time. So I just usually stay inside and occupy myself. My name is Blanche but my friends call me Bell. This is somewhat of my story and my friends story, we’re called the Hollows. They don’t remember much about how they got here but I watch over them. There was more but they ended up getting out before us. My creator or father was a professor, he created me and forgot about me. He was so busy stuck on creating the perfect little girls, who just so happened to be my little sisters. Pathetic enough to actually fall for his perfect father act. I felt sorry for them but it didn’t even matter since they probably still don’t know I exist.”  
Sitting behind a desk while she wrote in her diary,Blanche stretched and hugged herself. After she did this she let out a low sigh, her lip quivered a bit. She could feel that something was missing, she couldn’t find it. She felt lonely like always, so she cried. Letting her mascara run down her face as her Snow White hair stayed up in a high ponytail, she pulled out a bottle of wine. After she poured herself a bit in a cup, she slid the bottle under the desk. Glancing at her plaque that read “Blanche Snow.” It made her scoff in disgust. Instead of keeping her attention on it, she decided to finish the glass before going on a little ~nature walk~. Everything she tried, she couldn’t forget about them nor could she forget the old her. After years of being alone from family, it changed her drastically.  
The things that changed on her were her personality, she wasn’t completely insane like most people. Shockingly she was sane, but that didn’t mean that she turned into an absolute embodiment of looks could kill. She was beautiful, plus if there was ever an apocalypse she would DEFINITELY survive. Her loneliness didn’t stop her from trying to find others like herself. Making her way down a dark path, she hummed to herself while occasionally glancing at her watch. This was the night she would meet a few new friends but they were different than normal humans. Some would say better but to her they were just perfect with imperfections. The woman came to a holts- as her feet paused in her tracks, she glanced around and continued to walk.  
As time went by while she walked, she couldn’t stop now after how far she came. The silence was eerie but it was sharp enough to cut skin. Moving her hair behind her ears, she groaned while hearing a wolf groan in the distance. Shivering a bit from discomfort, she forced herself to walk deeper and deeper until she fell into a hole. The hole was a knuckerhole that was suspiciously close to a nearby cave she would go to when down in the dumps. This knuckerhole was something new to her, it ended up making her land inside of a tunnel. Gulping deeply, she could feel the seat form on her face and palms.  
Blanche was the type to not give up easily, nor did she take no for an answer. She wasn’t scared…..at all on the outside that is. On the inside she was screaming her head off with a bit of fear and excitement. Here lies the happiness of Blanche Snow. This was the night she was relieved to be alone for once. Other than feeling lonely. Continuing to crawl through the tunnel, she stopped and stared at a box that was placed there. It was as if it called her name. Inside her head she could here “Help…..Us…...LET US OUT…..” those words sounded as if it were more than one person was calling out to her. The words sent a shiver down her spine as she had a frown on her face. She let her hand hover the box for a bit hesitating.  
While she did so, she traced her finger over the massive X on the head of the box. The box reminded her of a music box she got from a friend on her 12th birthday. It was also the day she found out she liked girls. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she rubbed her temples and grabbed the box. Placing it inside of her pocket, well she shoved it deep into her pocket. Making her way through the last part of the tunnel, it caused her have a few flashbacks. The one particular was when she met her punk counterpart, her name was Bone. To Blanche, she was beautiful in her own way. She was the only one that could make her smile. The difference between her and Bell was that one was innocent and the other, not so much. To describe Bone, she had a braid that went down to her lower back the color of snow, her skin was tan while her eyes made it seem as if she didn’t have any eyes since they were so bright. She had muscles but she would usually wear plaid and jeans.  
She was called Bone for a reason, she would sometimes just leave her victims in bones. Bone was a silent killer well she the correct term stealth hunter. She would usually hunt corrupted people that tried to sneak and eat humans. Corrupted another term would be Cracked people. The fun part was that she wouldn’t even have to use her powers to track them down. Instead she would go with her instincts, to her she mainly just had to go in a dark area and start dancing as she poured blood in the center or bring a dying animal. She’s not a barbarian she’s a hunter, so she doesn’t kill animals even though they can get corrupted also. Blanche saw her as her angel instead of how others seen her.  
After all if she were to die, she wouldn’t be able to get married by her true love. Blanche groaned as she came back to reality once she got out. Her outfit was dirty and ripped in areas but that didn’t stop her. Glancing around for a bit, she looked up at the sky. It was already night, guess she was inside that tunnel for a majority of the day. Taking one last glance at the place where the knuckerhole was before smirking once she noticed it was gone. Once she forced herself to go back to the academy, she kicked her flats off as she made it to her room. Taking the box out of her pocket, she placed it on the bed before she took a shower. After at least 2 hours, she managed to come out of the shower she got dressed in a white nightgown. The texture of it was soft in areas where there weren't doves on it.  
Having a book by her lamp, she continued to trace her finger on the box. She did this for a bit before she noticed it illuminate faint glows and let out humms. It caused her to flinch for a bit as she stared at it in surprise. At least a hundred ideas ran through her head. Those would have to wait since as soon as she placed the box down on her nightstand, it unlocked and opened. Once it did so, it started to let out a little melody. It was a music box~ luckily it distracted her from the fact that a group of rainbow orbs floated out of her room. Turning on her side, she smiled a bit and listened to the music as she fell into a deep slumber. She needed a break from having a mental breakdown.  
That break was exactly what she was going to get, the orbs that were floating around followed each other before splitting up. The doors were all closed so it led them to phase through them. Once they all made it into the rooms, they took forms. The orbs weren’t exactly aliens instead they were ~stuffed animals~ the bad thing was that they had a tendency of disappearing and reappearing. Plus the fact that they were all the color of their future owners. It was 12 stuffed animals all together. All unique colors, they then shifted around in the dark making sure not to make any noise. That didn’t exactly go as planned since one of them had a problem with following directions. The animal that took the wrong turn was the one that stumbled across the room that had a collection of actual stuffed animals. Of all the ones it could have been, it just had to be the Sly Fox.  
The fox didn’t have a name yet so he was called Devi as in Devious. Their attention was on a chew toy which was in the center of the room. Under the chew toy was a mural. The mural contained the symbol of a pair of citrus. Letting their paw land on the mural, the image glowed their respective color. Orange. This was the room of one of their Owners. Devi laughed before they started to float over the mural starting to fear heights. They floated for a bit before grabbing the toy and running out quickly. Little did they know that the one mistake they made was not to check the floor before entering. The evidence of them being they were bits of fur was left behind with paw prints.  
They all continued to explore places of the building with doors already open and doors with small pet doors. Luckily they were able to find a few before they scavenged for food. They were happy that they would be able to find anything by how large the kitchen was. Making their way to the fridge, they piled on top of each other to open it. The only ones that didn’t exactly have food in the fridge were the wild ones. They preferred to eat their food fresh or still alive. So it took them a few minutes or so to go outside and back inside with their food. Eventually the non nocturnal animals went to sleep. That was when all hell broke loose since the nocturnal animals tend to make a lot of noise at night. They were lucky enough they weren’t caught, instead of continuing to play they decided it was best to just explore until morning hits.  
Hopefully they wouldn’t get caught yet even if the majority of them were sleeping in the kitchen. For them this would be fun to have a place to stay. For Blanche, pray for her. She was going to go through absolute hell for a bit, but it would be hopefully worth it. Even though she wasn’t the animal type of person. Despite the fact that she would lose her head if it weren’t on her body. Luckily morning hit and the nocturnal pals were sleep piled up together in the library. After all when time comes, history truly repeats itself.


End file.
